Innocence: First Kiss
by That-Warm-feeling
Summary: A SoRiku story of the struggles of being a new couple, finding themselves in themselves and friends.


Innocence: First Kiss

A Sora x Riku Yaoi Fanfiction

By: Cody Medina

Thunder cracked over head, as rain poured down , which seemed to muffle the knock at Riku's front door. Quickly he got up and raced to the front door, to find Sora standing there sopping wet. His Clothes clinging to his body

" Sora, what are you doing in the rain?" he asked.

Sora shivered, " I really don't want to talk about it right now. Could I Stay here…tonight?"

" Um, sure . Are you alright?" Riku asked. " Come in out of the rain."

"Yeah I'm fine." Sora answered entering cautiously, "Thanks."

Sora stood at the doorway trying not to be burdensome. When Sora was through the door, and it was closed Riku noticed that Sora was shivering and dripping water.

"Sora, you're soaked! How long were you out in the rain?" he asked as he went to get the younger boy a towel.

" Altogether, about an hour." Sora said taking the towel that Riku held out for him.

"An hour?" Riku exclaimed, Sora ran a hand through his sopping wet brown hair. Riku took the towel from him and then wrapped it around the younger boy, then put the back of his own hand on Sora's Forehead. "You, get out of those clothes and get into the shower!" he in his most motherly manner.

"Riku, but …" Sora said nervously, the idea of undressing in front of Riku aroused him more than he could imagine, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"No buts! If you're embarrassed you have a towel, remember?"

Self consciously, Sora turned his back towards the silver haired boy, and slipped off his black hoodie with the white edges on the sleeve tips, bottom hem, and the pocket edges. Next followed his t-shirt that was underneath the hoodie. Peeling off this closely fitting shirt proved too be quite difficult, but he managed to get it off. He then kicked off his shoes and peeled off his "no-show" socks.

Then after he tied the towel above his waist, slowly took off his bell bottom like pants and his briefs, letting them fall to floor. Making a comical "SPLAT!" sound as they hit the floor. Stepping out of them he tightened the around his waist making sure it wouldn't fall in front of Riku.

"Good, hand me your clothes Sora. I'll go put them in the dryer so you can get in the shower and warm up before you catch cold." Riku said. He picked the brunette's hoodie up off of the floor and took the rest of his clothes from Sora's arms.

Sora smiled with a light pink flush across his cheeks, Riku always knew what was best for him, he would never do anything to hurt him or make him feel bad. Even when he disappeared behind the door to Kingdom Hearts, he knew that it would be easier for himself to get out than Sora; and he always told the younger boy that he did so much to wake him up from that year long nap. (still have no idea why I was asleep)

"You okay Sora?"

The brunette was snapped out of his thoughts, a fresh flush covered his face.

"Huh? Yeah! It's just…um." Sora stumbled over the words he wanted to say. "Thanks, Riku. You're such a great person." He smiled his goofy grin, and hugged his best friend.

Now it was Riku's turn to turn pink. Though Sora didn't notice at all. He smiled back at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Riku joked, ruffling Sora's hair with his free hand, as he took his hand back he shook off so much water he swore that his fingers had already gotten all wrinkly. "My GOD you're soaked! Get into the shower right now!"

Sora nodded sheepishly and walked towards the bathroom. As he closed the door Riku went down to the hall and to the left to the laundry room to put Sora's soaking wet clothes into the dryer. As he tossed the garments in he smiled and chuckled to himself.

"That silly kid, he should know better than to be out in weather like this, I guess he doesn't remember that he almost caught cold when he was trying to find Xemnas and the bad members of the Organization in The World That Never Was."

After tossing in a dryer sheet and turning it on, he walked past the bathroom to hear the shower running and the doors sliding open and then closed, as Sora got in. Riku smiled again, he had always had like a motherly disposition when he was with Sora, more so than Sora's OWN Mother. He scowled when he thought of that witch, Sora's parents were much like his own, except that Riku's Dad was much kinder even though he was usually out in other Worlds on business. But he never failed to show that he was thinking about his only son.

"…I can't tell him…" Riku heard Sora mumble through the door; Riku stopped and continued listening through the door only catching bits and pieces of what he was saying, "He'd kick me out too…no one to turn to…parents hate me…I love him, but Riku, probably doesn't feel…the same…"

That last half sentence Riku could hear perfectly. A pink blush started to paint itself across his face, he felt the same! Riku had felt the same for almost two years, this had to explain emotion that welled up inside of him when they we're forced to be on opposite sides of the door to Kingdom Hearts. It filled him with warmth and hope, giving him the power to make it out of the pure darkness, and to battle the darkness in his heart.

As he was trying to figure out what he should do, and when he started for the door handle a white flash lit up the house, causing the electricity to flicker out, and the hum of the dryer to stop.

"Son of a bitch!" Riku cursed at the lights going out.

"R-Riku?" Came Sora's trembling voice, "Wh-what's going?"

"The power just went out, I'm going to find some candles to light until the power comes back on." Riku said with a smile on his face, Sora sounded so adorable.

"O-okay, just please…hurry?"

Riku smiled again. "Don't worry, I will."

Sora had a terrible fear of being alone in the dark, on account of his parents locking him up when he did something that they didn't approve of. Riku could never let the boy be reminded of those times, Sora looked better when he was happy. When he returned from saving the worlds, when he showed them the Keyblade, they locked him up for months. For that Riku could never forgive them.

Slowly, Riku began to way to the kitchen where the candles were. It helped that he was used to the power of Darkness, because it helped him to get around the house at night or when he needed groceries in the middle of the night. But as he rounded a corner his big toe collided with a large box.

"FUCK!" Riku said hopping on his un-stubbed foot. He glared at the box that his father had sent this time. It just sat there, mocking him with its heavy contents and sharp corners. "Dammit old man!" He said kicking the box again.

"Is everything okay, Riku?"

"Y-yeah, just stubbed my toe."

Riku finally made it to the kitchen and began digging through the drawers and cupboards for his stash of emergency candles and the matches for the stove. After gathering them all in his arms, he made his way back to the bathroom, making sure to avoid the box again and not drop anything. He stopped at the bathroom door trying to figure out how to open the door with his arms full. Grabbing the handle obviously wouldn't work, and he had no intention of breaking it down; doors are too hard to put back on or replace.

"Sora, would mind getting the door for me?" Riku called, struggling to hold onto the mess of candles in his arms.

"Yeah, sure! Here." Sora answered opening the door. Riku almost dropped everything in his arms because of what was in front of him, there was Sora standing right in front of him, with absolutely nothing on, not even a towel around his waist.

"Thanks." Riku said giving Sora a strained smile. Sora smiled and headed back into the shower, while Riku set the candles in the sink as he tried to settle his heart down. 'Dear gods, Sora! You make my heart skip a beat, when ever I see you!'

Taking a deep breath Riku starts setting out all of the candles around the room, then as he strikes the first match he calmly asks,

"Sora I'm going to stay in here, is that okay?"

"Y-yeah, I don't mind" the brunette replied. With the same match Riku lit a second candle then blew it out before it burned his fingers.

"Hey…Sora?" Riku asked lighting another match.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you out in the pouring rain?"

There was a short silence, Riku could tell Sora was trying to gather his thoughts so he wouldn't start crying.

"My parents kicked me out of the house." He replied quietly.

"What? WHY?" Riku asked.

"Because…I told them…I-I love-"

Riku looked up, "Sora?

He could hear Sora take a deep breath, and let it out.

"…you. I l-love you."

As Sora finished Riku could feel his chest beating faster, and felt lightheaded. He wanted to say something, but nothing would come out of his mouth, but he knew that he had to say something soon, or Sora would think that he had made the silverette uncomfortable.

"R-Riku…?"came Sora's worried voice.

Without thinking, Riku set down the candle in his hand, blew out the match, and started towards the shower door. With his clothes still on he climbed into the shower.

"Riku!" exclaimed a surprised Sora. As Riku slowly approached, Sora blushed slightly. Riku smiled and brought up a hand, to which Sora flinched, but instead of a stinging slap he felt a gentle touch as the hand came to a rest on the younger boy's cheek. Sora's eyes opened as he looked from Riku's hand to his shining Blue-Green eyes, his blush deepening. Riku smiled and leaned in closer and gently pressed his lips against Sora's.

Closing his eyes, Riku brought himself closer to the smaller Brunette, letting the water wash over both of them. He could feel Sora leaning into the kiss, and Sora's arms around Riku's neck.

Riku slowly broke their kiss, and pulled himself even closer to Sora and gently brushed Sora's soaking bangs away from his eyes. Smiling, he moved his hand up the back of Sora's neck and whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

He felt extremely light when he'd said it out loud to Sora, and started feeling melty as he heard Sora purring from the attention he was getting from the Silverette.

"Riku?" Sora asked through the purrs.

"Hmmm?"

Sora giggled, " Your clothes are all wet."

Riku pulled at his shirt, watching it stretch.

"Well, that's no good." He said kicking off his shoes, then tossing them over the shower door. He looked slyly at Sora, "You wanna help me?"

Sora blushed, and nodded. With a somewhat shaky hand, he brought his hand to the Riku's shirt zipper, and began to slowly unzip the shirt, revealing Riku's defined chest and toned stomach. As soon and Sora finished unzipping the shirt, Riku peeled it off of himself and tossed it over the shower doors like his shoes.

Sora was hypnotized by Riku's bare chest; how toned his pecs were, the creases of his abs, and -oh gods!- that seductive "V" line from his hips to, down there…

Riku smiled and chuckled.

"What?" Sora asked, still blushing.

"You're so cute, Sora," Riku said bringing his arms around Sora's waist, "The way you stare at me, your messy brown hair, your sparkling blue eyes, and your irresistible innocence; it's almost unfair."

Oh how red Sora turned, as Riku told him all of this; no one had ever said such sweet things to him, and he couldn't think of what to say to Riku in return. Without thinking he leaned up to Riku and whispered in his ear, how perfect the older boy was.

"Riku, you're so perfect. You care about me so much and you've always helped me through every bad time." he smiled, "And your body always makes me melt. I love how soft your touch is, how your caring eyes look after me, you make me feel safe." And then he started running a finger slowly down Riku's chest.

Riku was just about to reply, but then that finger glided down his chest, the sensation was amazing. Like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Then the finger began tracing the outlines of Riku's stomach, eliciting a soft, low groan at the touches afforded to him.

That finger soon came to a stop at the button of Riku's pants. As he began to undo it, his hands started shaking. But with a little help from Riku, they were able to undo his pants and peel them and his underwear, down to his ankles.

Sora paused to stare at the sight in front of him, a bright red blush spreading slowly across his face. After a couple of seconds, the blushing Sora looked up at Riku, with an adorable mix of innocence and guilt. Which caused Riku to chuckle softly.

"What's that face for?" he asked teasingly.

Sora blinked up at the silver haired boy then looked down.

"Nothing, it-its just that…" the brunette paused, "You're just so beautiful."

Riku just grinned.

"I am? Really?" he knelt down so he was staring into the brunette's sapphire blue eyes, "Well if I'm beautiful, that makes you overbearingly sexy."

Sora's blush deepened about three shades, and now it had spread to his ears. Riku just smiled and hovered his lips centimeters away from Sora's.

""I think it fits." Riku teased again.

Sora stared at Riku's lips hungrily, like a little kids staring at all of his Halloween candy. But despite how me he longed for the taste of those beautiful lips, he still felt too shy to lean forward to claim them. Riku gave him one of his half smiles and chuckled, because Sora had his mouth half-open, and Riku guesses that it meant that the brunette wanted to kiss him, but couldn't himself to do it.

"You know something?" the older boy asked just short of whispering. "You look incredibly adorable when you're shy."

Sora's blush deepened again, it was beaming apparent that his blush wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Slowly, Sora leaned forward, until his lips touched Riku's in a tentative kiss. Bringing his arms around the Silverette's neck, he applied more pressure to the kiss, and closed his eyes. Riku closed his eyes too, pulling Sora into his lap. The two stayed lost in that kiss for a long time, enjoying the warmth in each others mouth, they could have stayed like that for days. Eventually their need for air made them break their kiss, just long enough for Sora to speak.

"I love you, Riku."

Riku planted a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips.

"I love you too, Sora."

They both just smiled at each other, and leaned in for another kiss, but just as they were about to make contact Sora arched his back and about ran to the other end of the shower. Riku looked at him and gave him a confused look.

Sora just curled into a ball and stuttered, "C-c-c-cold w-w-water."

Riku felt the water, turned off the shower and scooped up the shivering Sora, smiling he brought him out of the tub and started toweling him and the boy off thinking to himself, "Cold showers are such cock-blocks."


End file.
